Why did it have to be Dawn?
by gingerwolf212
Summary: Faith/Dawn fan fic Faith has a dream about Dawn and can't seem to get her out of her head, The Scoobies with the help of Faith are trying to track down a succubus thats killing men and leaving claw marks over there bodies.


Authors note: just a forewarning this is my first dawn/faith fic so be kind, it's written in diary entry form and there are some mistakes e.g spellings grammar and abbreviations due to it being from Faith's POV however if i've over done it on that side please feel free to tell me and i'll drawn back on it a bit.

* * *

Her porcelain skin glowed under the light of the porch where I stood, she ever so slightly leaned against the door frame as her hands and fingers aimlessly danced along the length of her arm. It was the first time seeing her since 'then' and my had she grow, the lanky tag-along 12 year old had grown into a bloody gorgeous 16 year old with a body that could rival my own and B's and any other slayer in a hotness contest, not forgetting to mention the slight beginning or end of a tattoo similar in style to my own showing on her hip bone where her dark coloured tank rose up just enough to give a tease but not a full show of what lied underneath, Dawnie was all women now.

Dawn hugged her torso tightly, hands clasped in a death grip against her lean upper arms her forearms resting just below her bust accentuating them not that they need it thought, she was a sight of beauty and that annoying whininess that had drove me up the walls when she was young had turned into a sassy witty annoyingness, sure she hadn't spoken yet but I could tell from her stance, what I like to analyse people sometimes.

I had to tear my eyes away from her hot bod before I began to drool don't want to lose my last shred of dignity, I realised she was trembling from the cold breeze and probably had been for awhile, damn pull yourself together girl you're better than this she could have hypothermia if she waits any longer. The cold didn't bother me it barely ticked my skin but then again nothing really bothered me anymore, I was numb both physically and emotional just like my mother was must be a Lehane thing or an alcohol thing I'm not gonna lie I'd stopped at a bar on my way over here to calm my nerves I hated this town, still do, too many shitty memories of 'the dark slayer'. She was shivering now a faint trail of goosebumps were etched along her bare skin where her fingers had just crossed, just how long had I made her stand here I'd been silent since she first opened the door and was allowed the pleasure of gazing upon her body, God what is wrong with me the quicker I get this over with the quicker I can leave.

"Hey kiddo" I coughed out finally managing to string together words my voice was coarse and raspy I'd probably say it was down to the cigarettes, she scowled down at me, at the childish name that slipped from my lips, I regretted it as soon as the words left my lips and I mentally slapped myself, she wasn't a kid that I was absolutely positive of, I mean damn look at her.

"Urm are you just gonna stand outside or are you gonna come in? Buffy's waiting for you" her voice was light and clear an almost complete contrast to my own despite her slightly angry tone probably cos she isn't a smoker un like some of us *cough cough* (terrible joke), it was also completely different than B's too, despite her being made from Miss tightly wound she was so different, from her hair to her frame to her boobs, restrain yourself Lehane, but they did share one thing that almost sickly sweetness that radiated from the smile that made me cringe no one can be that happy.

"Sure" I think I managed to murmur the word out audibly, I lulled down my head to try and conceal my blush that I'm pretty sure was spread over my cheeks in a deep crimson patch, I never blush, never ever, must be hormones and booze at least thats what I hope, I slipped past her trying not to brush up against her but no chance. Her skin was warm, it was only a brief moment of contact under a second but I couldn't feel anything but the tingling heat on my arm where she's just been, my blush was worsening now I could tell, fuck me! I stumbled into the kitchen bumping into furniture keeping my head low until I was sure it was at least only a light pink tingle on my cheeks.

"Faith.." I'd just pasted the counter and was making my way towards where the Scooby meetings normally were held, not like I was invited much I mean I'm kinda a killer criminal psychopath an all, then I heard her and my head involuntarily jolted up for the first time. Buffy.

* * *

19th June

So my dream was urm interesting last night, I've never had the experience of blushing in my dreams not even my most kinky shameful ones that I should probably never mention to anybody but yet I blush in this one a lot yeah this dream was kinda shameful in the sense I was fawning over Dawn. Dawn, it was so frigging weird and creepy man. I've had my fair share of wicked scary dreams but this one just knocked them all out the park, I'm not even gonna write about it cos it'll only just scare the shit outta me or make me realise the dream was completely possible and is partly true and i don't feel like either one of those is a good option.

Anyhow gotta meeting with the Scooby gang this morning I think that's what triggered my nightmare, can't wait to sit and do research for hours I might just gauge my eyes out with my knee caps at the same time and get double the fun. I'm surprised they even invited me pretty sure I'm bottom of the welcome list just below Glory, they still don't trust me even after all these years of crime fighting and trying to be self righteous, can't seem to blame them tbh I did kinda go psycho and join the big bads not forgetting the little fact I'm a murderer and not just of the demonic kind but hey-hoe at least I have Angel he kinda trusts me I think. Fuck, shit it's 11:50, don't have time to shower got 5 minutes to get ready, gotta go or I'll be late and B won't tolerate that, I'll tell you about the happy fun times I have in the meeting, laters.

21:30(ish)

I just got back from the meeting with less brain cells than I went in with, not much happened there, books were read, Faith's were ignored and well that's about all that happened. I got there late as everyone expected, I was only 5 minutes late but in their eyes it might as well have been 2 hours. I'd shoving on the nearest clothes forgetting my underwear and ran all the way to B's cos I anyt got the money for any of that public transport, anyway I finally got there not smelling so great and wearing god knows what clothes, the extended Scooby gang were all sat spilled about between the living room and the kitchen books propped open on every spare surface not occupied by papers or more books piled up. I made my way through between it all to the kitchen, no body noticed my presence or they just didn't care and who was I to not take advantage of that, so I grabbed a beer outta the fridge and stole a cookie of the side and slipped onto the only available bar stool which was coincidentally next to Dawn.

"Hey…" She murmured sliding a book my way while not looking up from hers, at least she acknowledged I was here. Normally I'd be chill with sitting next to little D but that dreams really shook me up about her, I didn't mean to start checking out her body but it's like I had no control and she was just there in all her cute and sexiness hunched over the breakfast table reading, an adorable pout adorning her face as she flipped the pages, she must have felt me staring at her as she finally looked up from her book and looked over at me, the other Scoobies were mumbling to themselves going over theories and spells all watcher talk, then she smiled, it wasn't like in my dream it was innocent, true and purely beautiful, it made me sick. Ok that may have come across as weird, but let me explain I know I can never make her smile like that or get to see her smile like that on a regular basis no matter how much I wanted to, I hope this is all just a phase cos I never want to feel like this again plus she's younger than me and oh yeah BUFFY'S SISTER!

"We think it's a succubus that's killing them, but they feed off sexual energy without harming the body well other than killing them but anyway that doesn't explain the claw marks found on the torso, but we're looking for a way to kill them anyway but we can't seem to find much on them, not even an image." Dawn's getting good at this watcher stuff, she's only been 'officially' in training for about 6 months but she's been helping with research and some spell stuff for years, at this point it didn't really register what she had said I was more focused on her voice and just listening to her talk.

"Wait you said succubus right?" she nodded slowly and sarcastically obviously knowing I wasn't listening properly.

"I had a run in with one in Boston, they generally don't kill they just kinda get some get gone ironic right, they have a human appearance but are really hot and attractive to mostly everyone, which makes it easy for them to seduce people and feed cause if they don't feed they die." Dawn looked fairly taken aback by my words for a second and then was completely calm and un-phased, almost happy, her eyes lit up and she giggled lightly her hands flew straight to her mouth to try cover it up but I'd already seen it and I was so confused I didn't remember saying anything funny. I must have looked confused as D tried to speak through her laughter but failed so bad, not that I was complaining I was making her laugh and she looked beautiful, stunning even and I never wanted it to stop.

"Faith, I'm so glad your a slayer cos you'd definitely be a succubus if you weren't" she manages to get out after she's calmed down from her laughing fit and I couldn't stop a smile from breaking across my face, damn Dawnie look what you're doing to me, She was totally right thought I was basically living the life of a succubus without the whole sexual energy feeding thing, but was that all Dawn thought of me as, some sex crazed maniac maybe I should cut back on the sluttiness a bit even if I can't have her I might as well try to be a better person/influence.

Not much happened after that apart from having to re-explain my knowledge of succubi to the others and more book reading and more Dawn, which I'd love to write about but I don't think I have the space. Okay, I'm not sure whats happening to me of late, that dreams really shook me up, sure I've thought about hot not-so-little Dawn before my dream but not as much as I'm doing now, it's like it woke something up inside me, it could be a spell, I don't know why someone would do this type of spell on me but I'm gonna go get checked over tomorrow then maybe all this can be over and I can go back to slutty emotionless sex with strangers. I'm gonna go to bed now instead of hitting the bar downtown, for some reason I'm really not feeling like going tonight something must be seriously wrong with me, anyway night bitches.


End file.
